Possibilities
by Saunders2
Summary: THE POLL IS POSTED on our PROFILE. We still have it up, guys and there's a struggle between Listen To The Beat, Spotlights, Mating Season. Read through those chapters again, then come VOTE. We're CLOSING it AFTER my spring break is up, so DON'T make ME CHOOSE! thank you.
1. Got it? Well- READ!

**HA! Y'all took the bait! I is amazing!**

**J- okay. You do one more grammar crime, and I will call the cops. They will not be so forgiving.**

**D- the grammar police: workforce- 1. Who- none other than you.**

**J- just be a good writer, okay?**

**D- Fine.**

**As I was saying, you guys aren't going to he reading a fic. You'll be reading ABOUT fics. J and I are struggling with coming up with new stories and so, we shall tell you are plan and then you can vote on what one you like best.**

**_PLAN_\- work on 'The Search', 'Love in Time' and 'Let's Play a Game' (whose name is going to change) periodically until finished. Update 'Bittersweet' and 'Musical Stories' when inspired and MAYBE do another part for 'And She Said Yes' (that depends on whether or not I get five reviews). Also- start a new story.**

**So, yeah. And that new story? Well, that's what you're here to choose. Pick and review, love you all!**

* * *

**Listen to the Beat- **Maine Lewis swore that she would find her love again. She did not, however, swear that she would be a YouTube hit. Now, as an aspiring YouTuber and artist, this redhead finds out she's getting neighbors in the house next door. When they remind her strangely of her past, she's determined to find out how and why they moved. But, she didn't plan to let them in on her past. Maine now has to decide whether to tell them her true identity, or risk never finding her love again.

**All-American Girl- AU/AH **Chloe Saunders didn't have the dazzling, red carpet life. She lived simply, with a father that loved her, an aunt who adored her, and a mother who looked down from the heavens and protected her. When Chloe makes the "Big Move", she meets someone who's determined to flip her 'I will NEVER date' rule upside down. (Based off the song by Carrie Underwood)

**Listen- AH** Hi. Chloe Saunders here. No, I'm not average. As far from it as it gets. And that's what got me stuck here in Lyle House. I freaked out at school and was told that I needed some time out. I now have to deal with two potential suspects, a missing person and getting out of a pathetically secured house. My one problem? The Lyle House secrets.

**Mating Season- AU/AH **I'm Derek Souza. I'm stuck at _the Academy_ where every boy and girl with rich parents (normal royalty) come to 'finish' themselves. This is my last year here and haven't found my 'true love'. Apparently, I should find them here. Well, I haven't and I'm leaving coming May. It's September. I have the rest of the year to find her, but I think I have. However, she's into something deeper than I thought I would ever deal with. Now that I'm her suitor, I have to keep her alive for the rest of the year and claim her as my own. I manage that? Well, I get the rest of my life with her. But working with apparently the 'most undesirable' stubborn Princess Chloe Saunders is a lot harder than you'd think.

**It Started Out With A Text- (inspired by SyfyGeek13's story on Wattpad) **Chloe Saunders wants nothing more than to talk to Derek. Derek isn't a people person and has no intent on talking to a girl that's friends with his brother- she's blonde immediately meaning she's annoying. Chloe will do just about anything to get him to talk to her. Even beg and make a deal with Tori for his number.

**Caged Dove- AU/AH ** Chloe Saunders should not be in peasants attire, soot streaks on her face and running from the Prince. She shouldn't fear her name or her title. But she does. She's a slave in her own home, scared of the Prince recognizing her, she goes by the name Dove and she never allows anyone to speak to her or address her by her true rank. This beautiful maiden is a disgrace- until handsome Prince Derek decides he's going to find out will Lady Chloe Saunders, one of the wealthiest women in the land, hasn't been seen at court.

**I Know Anyways- AH **It started with being diagnosed with Schizophrenia and went to being locked up Lyle House. With headaches, pains and visions, little miss Angel knows something she shouldn't- the future.

**Spotlights- AU/AH **Smile and wave. Kiss his cheek. He'll kiss yours in return. You might even kiss his mouth. Tight dress, bubble gum pink lipstick, white gladiator heels. Back Suit, silk shirt, emerald tie. Golden Pomerian and twenty-four hundred dollar bag. Newest Mazda, sleek and silver. Millions of fans wanting autographs. Flashing lights, millions of reporters, one question:

Why is _the _Derek Souza, star of millions of movies, married to _the_ hottest and richest country artist and songwriter Chloe Saunders?

**First Name- AU/AH **Chloe Saunders gets bored very easily and always wants a new toy. She loves to have a little... _fun_. However, she makes sure to have a record of every toy she's ever played with. Chloe has just thrown away her last toy, now she's ready for a new one. But, she doesn't know whether or not this will be her last. And yet, what if a small twist sends Chloe back to the beginning of why she started her game in the first place? (Based of the song Blank Space by Taylor Swift)

* * *

**So? Do you like your choices? I hope you do! Read and Review people! That's what that button is there for.**

**LOVE YA AND TOODLES!**

**-DJ**


	2. Spotlights Sect

**So, this is dedicated to Wall-flower1999. Thanks for your support!**

**This is the first piece of 'Spotlights' hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I'm writing fanfiction, aren't I?**

* * *

**Prologue**

I slammed my hand against the dashboard as I turned a sharp left. Tears streaked my face, as I flew down the interstate. Her bright eyes flashed in my mind as I my fingers fiddled with my phone. I didn't care that there could be people calling the police system, I wasn't thinking straight. The speedometer was at eighty. Surprisingly, there weren't many people on the road- it was hailing outside like the world was screaming with me.

"What?" an impatient voice. "Chloe? What's up?"

Tori. Her voice was coming through the speaker. I took the phone from my ear and stared at the blue iPhone 6. I strangled sob ripped my throat as I placed the phone back to my ear.

"I'm not her," I sobbed, taking a right off the interstate to her aunt's place.

"Derek?" Tori's voice went up an octave in surprise. "What are you doing calling on Chloe's phone? Better yet, why are you crying?"

"She threatened me. Threatened. Told me she would, I didn't think she would. I honestly didn't-" I choked again and blubbered as I took a left at the light.

"Threatened? Didn't think she would? Mind filling me in here, Derek? What's going on?"

"You don't where she is?" I asked, fear slipping into my voice.

"No!" Tori's voice reflected mine. "Why? What happened, Derek? What did you do?"

"I was an idiot!" I shouted into the phone, shooting fast towards Ms. Fellows' house. "What do you think I did, Tori? I messed up and I don't know where she went! I should've listened."

"Derek! I can't help you if you don't tell me." Tori's voice was impatient, as if she was trying to calm down.

"I was a jerk, and rude, and all the things she called me. She said she loved me, like she actually meant it, in public. So, when we got home I told her she should stop saying that in front of everyone. Chl- chl-" I choked on her name, not able to say it.

"Derek, breathe."

"She said that she wasn't kidding this time. She meant it- and- and she kissed me. There, in our bedroom, not in public. She'd kissed me. I only kissed her when I was irritating her and she'd never initiated it. I pushed her away and said she was stupid and that she was being an idiot. That I didn't love her. I do. I do. And she said that I shouldn't lie. That she was sorry for keeping me in the dark, for never telling me. I told her that this was her imagination. She'd shaken her head, and told me I was lying to myself. I had given her some sarcastic comment or another and she threw a pillow at me, actually crying. She told me about how I that's all I did. Teased her, joked with her, was a rude jerk. She called me all these horrible things, each piercing and hurtful, and I didn't understand why it hurt. She said she was done. She wasn't going to live with someone who didn't care at all. She wasn't going to live with someone like me."

"Derek, how about you-"

"Let me finish!" I sobbed. I had to get this off my chest. I had to. I was going to tell someone. "She said she was going to leave and I grabbed her arm and told her she couldn't. A flicker of hope of had been in her eyes and I'd smashed them. I'd told that we couldn't have the press thinking that their was something wrong with us. That we had to stay together. She'd glared at me and pushed me away just so that she could run off into the bedroom across the hall. I hadn't thought about it, I hadn't thought she'd come in after I'd fallen asleep." my voice got faint, thinking of what I'd woken up to. The room tattered, the house tattered. Everything that had been of the two of us had been ripped so it only belonged to me. I had everything of mine in the house and everything of hers gone. Then I'd begun sobbing and realized she hadn't been lying. I'd grabbed my coat and everything I'd needed. I don't think I even locked the door.

"Derek, are you sure she wasn't still there?" Tori's voice was normal now, like she was no longer worried.

"Yes!" I screamed before I broke into another round of sobs.

I saw her Aunt's red-brick house with white trim appear out of the trees. I slowed down and pulled up to her house. I didn't even pull the keys out of the ignition. I just jumped out of the car as I dropped Chloe's phone on my seat, the faint 'Derek's coming from the speaker as I slammed the door closed and jogged up to her door.

"Is she here?" I said, not even caring that Dr. Fellows was taken in my horrible appearance in a very shocked brown stare.

"W-what?" the stutter and her voice caused me to choke as sobs sounded again. It sounded so much like her.

"Is she here?" I growled, stepping back to race back to my car and get back on the road.

Lauren smiled, sadly, before saying, "She warned you. Maybe you should've listened."

"And I didn't." I said, tears flowing down my face with renewed force. The heat burned as I let them flow, my eyes burning, the way my heart was screaming.

I raced back to my car, saw that Tori had ended the call and tried Simon.

"What up, Chlo?" her name caused me to break all over again.

"Girl, what's wrong?" his voice was so frightened for her. He cared and he wasn't afraid to show it. I slammed my hand on the steering wheel and sobbed. "Chloe? What happened? What did he do?"

"What I did is something most likely unforgivable." I said through choking sobs as I tried to find my way to her dad's house.

"Derek?" his alarm was almost exactly like Tori's. Surprised and suspicious. "What did you do?"

"I lied to her. I was an idiot. Deserved every name she ever called me. I just- I want her home. I'm ready to get on my knees, I just want her back."

"She finally told you she loved you, and you, being the complete idiot you are, denied that you felt the same way?"

"What else?" I growled, taking the right into the actual city that Lauren lived on the outskirts of.

"Well, how about you think for a change. What should you have done?" the line went dead. I slowed at that and thought about what he said.

I ignored the streams of salty tears, the burning sensation behind my eyes, my dry mouth- I listened to my heart and played every memory I could think of that Chloe seemed genuine in.

"Well, what did you expect?" she asked, elbowing me in the ribs- gently. "I told you that you can never master my skills." the breakfast I'd planned was utterly destroyed- pancakes burned as were the eggs and the kitchen was a mess. She settled against my back, her arms wrapped around my waist.

I didn't get it, why was she acting like this? Instead, I pushed her arms off and turned to face her, my arms crossed.

"Yeah, well I don't seriously care. Fend for yourself." a look of hurt-

I hit my head against the headrest of my seat and groaned. Hurt. Even back nine months ago, she'd been trying. And I'd ruined every one of her attempts with a rude remark.

I wanted to slap myself and wished I could go back to when this was simple- call her phone and ask her out. Yeah, well being a celebrity wasn't that easy.

Especially not when your entire marriage was a scam.

* * *

**How about that?**

**Review and I hope to get 'First Name' up next!**

**Thanks and Toodles,**

**-DJ  
**


	3. First Name Sect

**This one is dedicated to **_lual94._** Hope you enjoy!**

**This is the first part of "First Name"**

**Disclaimer- Nope**

* * *

**Prolouge- First Time For Everything**

It was like that song she would listen to whenever she saw his face. She'd change what she was listening to, no matter how rarely she got to her the song, to the one song that she had almost completely memorized. _Easy _by Rascal Flatts. She had to move on or she would never be able to give him up. It broke her when she kissed another guy, she didn't even know his name. Just kissed him and she walked away.

Over time, she built up a wall. She no longer broke down. It was maybe a year later. She didn't care about him, she didn't flinch so that she could go home and cry. She no longer asked why he left her. She didn't care anymore. But, she needed something, _someone_ that would move her mind off him.

His name was Liam Malloy. Older than her by five years, he looked like one of those guys that went to a bar just so that he could get a girl's number, call her three or so months later, take her, and then leave. And really, he was. Dirty blonde hair hung to his chin, a five o'clock shadow on his face, dull blue eyes and thin lips always pulled into a flirty smile. She'd gotten him to go home with her. She played with him for about three months, gotten him seriously attached then dumped him. He had no notion to where she was, who she really was, or where he was. All he had was an empty apartment and, surprisingly, a broken heart.

Next was Ramon. She got to him because he had a connection to Malloy. She happily lured him from a pub, and got him to take her home. His dark brown hair, almond colored eyes and full lips had her take a small affection to him. They lasted a bit longer, five months, and she dumped him right as he was ready to ask. Yeah, five months and he was ready- but that's what a love sick boy does. It didn't matter that they had a good five to six years separating them. It didn't matter that she was faking it all. It just mattered that he loved her. And she left him, the same way she did with Liam- alone, forgotten and heartbroken.

She tripped back to Buffalo, and found someone she wasn't expecting- Nathan Bozian. Red hair, drama geek, attending Julliard- the perfect boy. She got him while he was heading home one night, smiling and flirting. He took her home, his every intention to dump _her _when he was through. They only lasted three weeks, but she was definitely the one that left. He called her cell four times every day in hopes of getting her back. Every time it told him that the line didn't exist.

It went on like that for several years. All the boys never forgot the girl, the pretty angel who was more alluring than bar show girls. And in turn, each boy got a special place- the planner. Inside the simple black and white book, were the list of names starting with the place, their age, the time she spent with them and then their name. One boy caught hold of it and but he only saw the first page and didn't understand it. The boys stacked up, their ages varying drastically. One man had been almost a good thirty-five years older. And it went as so-

**Oklahoma, 25, three months- Ash Gray**

**Georgia, 31, four weeks- Sean Nast**

**Washington, 26, five months- Daniel Bianchi**

**California, 45, six weeks- Andrew Carson**

**Ohio, 27, two months- John Smith**

**Illinois, 24, six months- Tobias Eaton**

**Washington, 54, two weeks- Henri Smith**

**Florida, 26, one month- Sam Goode**

**North Carolina, 36, three weeks- Christophe Reynard**

And so on.

Six years it went. Six years and she played her little game. She'd long since forgotten- barely able to remember who he was anymore. So, when she decided to head to Maine, she didn't realize that she would was going to the place that _his _brother settled. All she did was step into the room, he fell head over heels. She didn't remember him, not at all, and she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

She toyed with him for about ten months, her longest time spent. And then she found the ring. Simple gold band with a simple jewel- she was gone that night.

But she'd done something that was going to lead her through a very winding recap of events- starting with her entire reason for every starting her terrible game in the first place: Derek Souza.

* * *

**BAM! Now, I'm excited to see what I get about this. Hope you like it!**

**Toodles!**

**-D (Jo went to eat dinner)**


	4. Mating Season Sect

**Prologue to Mating Season.**

**Dedicated to **Guest

****Disclaimer- it's called a disclaimer for a reason. I'm _dis_claiming all my rights to this except the story. *sniffles* Including Derek.****

* * *

**Prologue- Stubborn and Stupid**

She scowled as she tapped her fingers on the table. "Is this some sick joke?" she growled, her blue eyes ablaze.

"Nope." I shook my head, putting my hand over the lit screen. It was weird, watching the pale green color memorize and find information about me.

"I'm not doing this." she snapped. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at me with blazing blue eyes and her pale lips turned down in a frown.

"Come on, it's not hard. What are you afraid of?" the scan was complete and I took my hand back, resting it against the arm rest of my chair, my fingers beginning to thrum out a rhythm.

Chloe opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, then snapped it shut, her right hand coming away from her chest to rest against the scanner. The scanner beeped and the green light appeared, beginning to assess her.

"See not so bad." I said, relaxing into my chair. The scanner beeped off, saying the scan and suitor information had been sent to the administration and we were free to leave. Chloe stood up, her blue eyes cold and her arms stuffed in her back pockets.

"Now, it's nine-thirty and I'd like to go to sleep. Can we go home?" she snapped as she strode to the door, pressing her back against it to open it. One of her delicate eyebrows was raised as if to say, 'are you coming' and I followed.

This was a mystery, _she _was a mystery, and I was determined to find out what made stubborn Princess Chloe tick.

* * *

"Your suitor is not in bed with you." the irritating, robotic female voice said as I slipped out of my jeans. Chloe had already crawled into bed and it was complaining that I wasn't with her. Chloe scowled and rolled over, clutching her white and black bodied, pink-eyed baby panda to her chest and tried to ignore the fact that the lights were still on, refusing to turning off until I was in bed with her.

"I hate this," she grumbled, curling into a ball. I rolled my eyes and crawled into bed, my sudden weight causing all the lights to go out.

It was dark and Chloe was refusing to be anywhere near me.

"What do you have against me?" I asked, using my elbow as my pillow.

"You're a player." she griped, then turned to face me. "If you shut up, I'll kiss you."

I stared at her, surprised by her sudden bargain. Something like this, from _Chloe, _was not what I'd expected. But if I got a kiss... Who would turn down the thought of having kissed the unkissable girl?

"Deal." I smirk. Her eyes glow in triumph and she leans in. I close my eyes and feel her breath against my cheeks. Then, her lips peck my chin and she's gone. I open my eyes in shock to see her snicker.

"Good night." she smirks at me, her eyes alight, and she rolls back around, curling back into a ball and lowering herself into the arms of sleep.

_Dude!_ a voice in my head says. _You just got played_.

"Shut up," I mutter to myself and close my eyes, thoroughly annoyed.

* * *

**Now, how about that? I decided to keep it short since I'm stuck and I'm working on another fandom, along with working with my story on Wattpad. (speaking of which, you guys should all go check it out! It's called "It's In The Blood". ) So, here's the prologue of Mating Season and I think I'm going to update next with 'Listen To The Beat'****...**

**Toodles!**

**-Jo**


	5. Listen To The Beat Sect

**This is the prologue piece and then the actual chapter comes after. And yeah, I updated twice. If you're really lucky, I'm going to update a third time. Maybe...**

**Dedicated to- Well, I decided I would dedicate this to **jabc4**. Not because she gave her opinion, but because of her sincere encouragement. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- Are you kidding me?**

* * *

She twisted the silver engagement ring and hoped they remembered her. She wasn't even sure where they were either. She wanted to know, but they never told her. They never texted, called, emailed, or sent her a letter or postcard. She was left in the dark, wondering if she had been forgotten.

She stared at the screen, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. It had taken a while for her and Tori to pull this off, hiding all the cameras in the lunch room. But, they had. And when they had filmed it, they couldn't have been happier. They had their perfect ending, with Derek as clueless as ever. Simon had busted out laughing and Derek had just stood there, confused as she took a bow and ran off with Tori. And now, here was their finished masterpiece, all edited and ready to be posted. She just had to click on that small little button.

And if she did, what would happen? Would Tori find it? She might, she liked to watch music videos like this one. She might watch it and remember. She might have everyone come in and watch it with her. Then they all might remember her, the girl they had left behind.

She moved the mouse and clicked 'post'.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Three Years Later ~ **

**Werewolf Girls**

I high-fived Renee and pressed 'post', us both ready to get that bad-boy on the road. This would be our twentieth video and we were over the moon to get it up.

'We' were a group of five, all twenty-one, all girls. There was Renee, a sweet fire half-demon who was extremely fun to hang out with. And then we have the twins, Maria and Molly. Both witches and both out of control. And then we have, Ellirah, or Elli, who was an agito half-demon. And last, we have me. Chloe Saunders. Twenty-one and the "leader" of our band of girls, the Werewolf Girls. We thought it would be fitting, since four out of five of us had ever kissed a werewolf.

Elli, Renee, Maria, Molly and I are all YouTubers and pretty big ones, too. But only one of us doesn't use our name, or, to phrase it better, our birth name. I changed mine when I turned twenty. Instead, I go by Maine Lewis- as it is to all but my closest friends.

We do fan-made music videos and covers, and on the rare occasion, something of our own design. Our last one, the one we just posted, was Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I was lead singer and the main choreographer. Tommy, a local ice cream parlor owner, is my helper in choreography. The other boys, Jenson, Tristan, Karl, and Michael, are on technical crew and scene masterminds. Tristan, Jenson and Tommy were all werewolves. Karl and Michael were sorcerers, they were the ones that were in charge of special effects. We sat down one day and discussed it for all of twenty minutes, and then we just kind of let it all flow. We were good like that, just letting everything settle and everything work.

"Come on, girls. How about some ice cream to celebrate? We can pick our next song over heaven at Tommy's" I immediately get agreements and we all head out of the office.

"Jenson?" I call as we head for the front door. Jenson is my best friend, we live together. Well, we all live together- except Tommy. He lives above his palor.

"Yeah, Chlo?" his voice rang clearly from the direction of the kitchen.

I shook my head at the obviousness of it, "The girl's and I are going to Tommy's for ice cream and some brainstorming. We should be home by-" I check the grandfather clock "sevenish."

"Be safe!" he calls back.

"We will!" Molly shouts.

As we exit the house, I notice a moving van out front. Seeing the open trunk and the boxes and furniture, I look over to the house next door. Sure enough, there is a person carrying a box of stuff inside.

"Crap." Maria mutters. "There goes our studio."

"Angelo!" I shout, noticing the head of blonde hair. He turns and upon seeing me, his face turns into a look of despair.

"Uh... I can explain!" he shouts back at me. I stride over to him and hit him over the head with my hand.

"You idiot! Now where are we supposed to film?"

"Uh... in your home?" he says uncertainly.

I roll my eyes. "You had better hope that my basement is clear. And you did make sure nothing was left inside, right?"

"Umm..." he looks down, shame written clearly in his tense shoulders as he awaits his punishment.

"Ugh!" I punch his arm and he winces. "If my guitar and piano are so much as scratched, Angelo, I swear-"

"Why is there a guitar in my room, guys?" a shout comes from the top floor, a man's voice from the sound of it.

"You ruin that instrument, boy and all hell will rain down on your head!" I scream, running past a pale Angelo, and two shocked people as I run into the house.

Dashing past the front door, I take a sharp left and enter the steps that head straight for the upstairs bedrooms- where my guitar is located. Hitting the top step with a thud, my lungs burn fiercely, but I'm not stopping until I have my hands on my fifteen thousand dollar one of kind. I speed into the second door on the right, seeing a tall, dark haired man holding my guitar.

I snatch it from him, cradling it against my chest. "Shh, baby. It's okay." I coo. Talking to my guitar is something totally normal, to everyone who knows me. I probably looked deranged in this guy's eyes.

Glaring, I don't even stay to tell the guy off. Turning on my heel, I toss my hair over my shoulder as I stalk out of the room.

I storm down the stairs, making as much noise as I can to tell everyone that I'm pissed. Clomping out the front door, I see that everyone is in the exact same position. The new neighbors simply stare at me as I walk out of there house. Just as I'm about to step off the porch, a hand flashes out and grabs my bicep and turns me around.

My captor has messy black hair that sticks up on end and falls in his eyes. Green eyes, the pale color of mint, study me. He's tall, almost a foot taller than my five four. Glaring up at him, I yank my arm from his hold and push him back. He's surprised and stumbles away though he shouldn't have moved.

_"Hey, Hey, Hey! Just think that while you're getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat!"_

I huff as I turn away back to my house where Jenson cranked up the music. "You don't man-handle a girl. Your parents ever teach you that?" I snap as I trot down the steps. "Think before you act, 'kay?"

I shake my head as I link my arms through Molly and Maria's, handing my guitar off to the ever careful Renee. "And also, Angelo?"

"Y-yeah, Chl- Maine?" His voice is shaky as he runs in front of me so he can see my face.

"We'll discuss things later, Okay?" My voice is as sugary as I can make it. Angelo nods vigorously.

"I'll see you later! Oh, and tonight. At eight." His face visibly brightens as I tell him about the next setup.

"Yes. I'll be there!" He runs off to apologize for me to the newbies as the girls and I begin our walk to Tommy's.

"Excuse me?" I roll my eyes as I turn back around to face the speaker.

"Yes?"

She looks me up and down with a look of distaste. I take in her appearance and see what she's sizing me up to. Designer skirt, ripped jeans. Expensive boots, beat up sneakers. Scarlet halter top, sky blue cotton v-neck. Leather jacket, beat up, ripped jean jacket. Perfect make-up, no make-up whatsoever. I smirk.

"What's your name?" She asks, her voice filled with slight disdain as she wrinkles her nose. Black hair in an a-line, long, wavy auburn hair in a high pony.

"Maine. Maine Lewis and may I ask yours?" She looks at me as if I had asked her to sleep with a hippie. I grin back at her sweetly. Baby blue eyes, brown eyes with mascara and eyeliner.

She glanced back at a blonde-haired boy who stands slightly taller than her. They have a few similarities, such as the high cheekbones, lean bodies and the way they seem to hold themselves. They could possibly be siblings. The boy nods and she turns back to me.

"My name's Lydia Clyde. Back there is my brother, Thomas Clyde, and the guy still in the doorway is our foster brother, Daniel Jackson."

I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "Lydia? You seem more like a..."

Molly bumps me with her hip. "She does, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does," Maria pipes up.

"What? What do I look like?" Lydia demands.

I smirk. "Oh yeah, definitely." Elli tosses in.

"Well?" Lydia glares at me.

"You look like a-" I hold it out for suspense. "a _Victoria._"

"Besides, look at the rest of them. It's an entire party of look alikes!" Renee gestures to the the two guys standing there staring at us.

"Holy macaroni, you're right!" I gasp, so fake that it sends Maria into a fit of laughter.

"We also have a Simon and a Derek!" I grin widely, even though my heart rams against my chest and it suddenly seems like there's little air in the atmosphere.

"This is super cool!" Elli giggles. We all join her, and then turn on our backs at the gaping adults as we head for talk time- and some time to regroup.

I can barely breathe from the startling resemblance.

* * *

"No! We should totally do Cups!" I say sarcastically around a mouthful of ice cream.

"How about our own?" Elli suggests from her spot on the computer desk.

I tilt my head to the side as I consider her proposal.

We're all back my house, my legs swinging over the side of a ledge that stood about four feet off the ground. Don't ask me how I got up there, the knocked over chair should answer that for you.

"Um, maybe Bartender?" I say with the shrug of my shoulders.

"Deal!" Maria agrees, her eyes wide as she thinks of the fun.

"Anyone oppose?" I ask as I look at my friends. Everybody shakes their heads, grins on their faces that could've given Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

"Okay, who wants to sweet talk a club manager?" I ask, already thinking of the multiple settings.

"May I?" Renee asks, standing up and brushing of her jeans.

"May you? Why ask Re?" Elli says, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"True." Renee tosses her hair over her shoulder and bats her blue-green eyes. Everyone laughs.

"So we need some peeps for a party." Molly says, pulling out a notepad.

"How about a practice party with some possiblities? Like, let's say, the new neighbors?" Jenson says, sneaking a glance at me.

"Developing a crush on the new girl?" Maria asks, her smile sugary and eyes wide and innocent looking.

"No, but if Chlo here starts dating the new guy, her fans we'll eat it up."

"Fan talk again, Jen?" I groan.

"Yeah, your image is huge Chloe."

"So? Doesn't mean I need a boyfriend. I mean what about the rest of the girls. Do they not need boyfriends?"

"Uh, hello? I'm married to Tristan?" Elli says, jumping off, well more like walking off, the computer desk to kiss Tristan's cheek.

"You don't count El," Tristan says, pulling Elli against him. She glares at him, but doesn't move.

"And don't forget that I'm dating Larson." Maria pipes up.

"And Sammy and me." Molly says, a look of annoyance as she lists her who-knows-what-number boyfriend.

"Anybody want a crash room party?" the group walks out of the room, forgetting the previous topic, to set up in response to Renee's question.

(¿?)(¿?)(¿?)(¿?)

"Is it pulled up yet?" Molly asks.

"Yup." Mike nods.

"Okay, Jen's already emailed tons of people, the drinks are ready and Mary and Karl are finishing up decor. Anything else?" Molly turns to me.

"Nope. Crank it up." I say, cleaning underneath my nails.

I've gotten redressed, looking as if I was ready for a night in the club. A short, black, halter top dress. Turns out, when you dye your hair red, black looks _really_ good on you. Gold brace round the collar, Cleo-gold Bebe shoe heels, simple gold hoops in my ears and gold and black bangles on my wrists. My lipstick is rose petal red and my red curls are twisted back into a messy bun, a few pieces falling to curl around my cheeks and to fall down on the small of my back. Gold eyeliner and gold and black nails complete my outfit.

The sound of the doorbell cause the three of us to look up.

As I pass Maria in the hall, I whisper, "no real alcohol or beer, right?"

"Nope, only safe look alikes. The fog should provide all after affects."

"Good." I answer the door.

(¿?)(¿?)(¿?)(¿?)

I don't remember it happening, but the room is completely chalked full. The song, Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, is playing over the loud speakers. My head pounds as the fog machine and dim light make everything hard to see.

"Is this all?" I shout to Molly.

"Yeah!" She hollers before going back to dancing with I guy I don't fully recognize.

I nod and stumble out of the room, the fumes from the fog making my head spin while the world around me seems to tilt. That's why it's our substitute for beer's affects and it works like a charm.

Getting to the main hall, a loud, resonating knock shakes the door telling me to answer it. Now.

I straighten myself out and walk over to the door, blowing hair out of my face as I open it.

"Hello-" I stop as I see who it is. Stepping out into the warm evening, I close the door behind me and lean against it so I can stare him in the face. Glaring at my visitor, I ask, "you come to apologize?"

"No. I came to ask you to turn the music down." He takes in my appearance. "Are you drunk?"

"No, jeez!" I roll my eyes. "What do you take me for, a slut?" I glare up at him angrily.

He blinks, then glares right back at me. "I'm just wondering. You look drunk."

"Seriously? Well, I might tell Re to turn the fumes down, but that's good."

"Fumes?" He asks, confused.

I snicker before answering. "Fog fumes. Causes dizziness and headaches. Our substitute for drinking."

"Huh." He nods, a look of interest on his face. "Okay."

I adjust my stance, wanting to get back to my party. "Well?"

He blinks, like I woke him up, then says, "just turn the music down. That's all."

I yelp as the door opens behind me. Daniel leans forward to catch me as I stumble backwards, but arms are already there to catch me. I open my eyes to see Jenson's laughing hazel ones.

"Sorry, Chl- Maine. Didn't mean to nearly kill you, just heard your voice and came to see who you were talking to. Also, Mike says to tell you that you're up in seven." Jenson looks up to see that we aren't alone. I grab his shoulder and haul myself out of his arms.

"Alright," I say, straightening out my dress. "Tell Mike I'll be there in five."

"Okay Maine. But who's your friend?" He gestures to the neighbor.

"No friend. Just the new neighbor." I say, shooting a glare at the newbie.

"The name's Daniel." Daniel the newbie says, glaring back at me.

"Holy Mac-n-Cheese!" I say, clutching my heart in fake surprise. "The man has manners!"

"Mac-n-Cheese? What's with you and using that food for curses?" The newbie asks.

"And he's back down in the dumps." I roll my eyes and lean against the door frame.

Jenson suddenly snaps his fingers and I jump. Both boys snicker.

"I've got an idea, Maine." I watch the boy like he's a ticking time bomb. "What idea?"

"Show him around. Let him know what this party's about" I widen my eyes at the underlying, _'and get yourself a boyfriend.' _ Wanting badly to smack my housemate, I shove it down and grin instead.

"That's a great idea!" I snatch Daniel's hand before he can get away, and drag him inside.

I run into the girls as they are about to enter the crash room. "Ready?" Elli asks.

"As ever." I reply.

"Ready for what?" Daniel's voice rumbles behind me.

"What's he doing here?" Molly says in disdain as she takes in our visitor.

"Jenson" I grumble. She snickers. I growl, low in my throat. She laughs and we head into the crash room, me dragging a confused boy behind me.

I leave Daniel by the stage and walk up to the raised position. I see Karl up on the balcony, before I'm blinded by a spotlight.

"Hey everyone! I'm so glad you could all make it!" I get some 'wouldn't miss it!' 'thanks for inviting me' and just a bunch of catcalls. "So, would you like to hear what I've been working on?" I ask, grinning as I pull the microphone out of the stand.

"Yeah!" is the group response.

"Alright." I signal to Michael that we're ready and I hear the music start up. I grin and tap my feet to the beat, having everyone begin to clap. I had a sudden flash of green eyes and my eyes burned. Biting my lip, I slammed a smile on my face and grinned down at the crowd. I fueled the pain and the anger into my voice.

**[All rights go to Lady Antebellum, for this wonderful hit]**

_**Chloe- **Eight o'clock on Friday night, I'm still at home._

_All my girls keep on blowing up on my phone. Sayin'-_

I rolled my eyes in exaggeration and waited for my girls to say their lines.

_**Maria- **C'mon girl, he ain't worth the pain_.

_**Elli- **What you gotta do to forget his name?_

I smiled as if I had just had a great idea and sang, smoothing down my dress and placing that hand on my hip.

_**Chloe- **Now there's only one thing left for me to on my favorite dress and sky-high leather boots. _

_Check__ the mirror one last time, and kiss the past good-bye!_

Every clapped with us as we did the chorus. I looked at Daniel, smiling wickedly. He just stared at me, shaking his head in disbelief. His green eyes were aglow- I looked away and smiled at the crowd. My eyes burned and my hands shook. But I forced myself to keep calm, for my hands to steady, my tears not to well up and my smile to stay in place.

_**Chloe-** Tonight, I'm gonna let a stranger pull me on the me on the floor. _

_Spin me 'round and let him buy a couple more._

I jumped off the stage, and right into the crowd. One guy grabbed my hand and spun me around while I continued. My girls laughed as they did the background hum.

_But before it goes too far, I'll let him down easy!_

I dropped the boy's hand only to fall into Daniel's arms. I grinned wildly and jumped away, shaking my head rapidly.

_'Cause tonight it's all about dancing with my girls to the DJ- put the song on replay!_

Daniel's eyes glowed, much like his had. I turned my head away and sang the chorus again, trying to ignore his gaze on me. While his shouldn't feel any different, it pressured me and sucked the wind from my lungs. I hadn't felt this way since- since-

_**Molly- **You feelin' that buzz?_

No. At least, not the right one.

_ **Chloe- **I'm ready to rock_.

_ **Renee- **Ain't no way we're gonna tell you stop._

Really? Everything is spinning. It's a good thing we don't actually have any actual beer or alcohol.

_ **Chloe- **So, pour that thing up to the top. I'm coming in hot_-

_ **All- **Hey, Bartender! _

_What I'm really needin' now is a double shot of crown, chase that disco ball around, 'til I don't remember._

_Go until they cut me off, wanna get a little lost in the noise, in the lights,_

_Hey, Bartender._

_Going hot tonight, 'til the party and the music and truth collide._

_Bring it 'til his memory fades. _

_Hey, Bartender!_

I smiled at the crowd, my hand on my hip and the other up in the air with the microphone. Everyone clapped, and my tears were so close to coming. I knew I had to get out before I broke. The ring on my right finger seemed heavier than usual as I put the microphone back on the stand. The locket seemed cold against my collar. I had to get out of here fast.

I jumped off the stage, not caring for the pain that flared up my ankles from landing on the heels hard. Daniel was waiting by the door, a smirk on his pink lips and his arms folded, flexing his biceps.

The stance, the _look _ was so familiar that my heart rammed in my throat and I brushed past him.

"Hey, Maine-" I ignored him as I got away from the crash room. My heels pounded against the linoleum floors, clicking up the stairs as I ran for my room.

"Maine?" Jenson stared at me as I bolted past him on the upper levels.

"Maine!" it was Daniel's voice. Concern, worry. So, so, so much like-

_But it _isn't, _and you know it_ hissed a voice in my head. My heart banged and emerald eyes burned in my mind, bright and loving, full of concern whenever I was upset, burning when he was scared for me and angry at those who'd pulled the fear into me, like barriers when he'd done something wrong.

I slammed my door and sat against the door, sobbing. "I love you." I murmured, tugging out my silver locket. The thing glittered in the low light and I opened the clasp, pulling it off my neck. Opening it, I saw a small picture in the holder.

It was a strawberry blonde, grinning ear to ear, and her arm around a tall, dark, and smirking boy. His black hair fell in his eyes, a muscular arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders, and emerald eyes full of laughter.

"But where are you, Derek?"

* * *

**Now, how about that? Is that great or what? I like it. Better than how I had it originally play out. ****Also, you want a to see Chloe's outfit- there's a link at the bottom of our profile.**

**And that's that. It should also have a piece of the song as well. ****The next update will be coming soon! It should either be 'Listen' or 'I Know Anyways'.**

**Most likely Listen...**

**Toodles!**

**-Jo**


	6. Listen' Sect

**Okaay... I'm bored. So, here's the first part of 'Listen'. Hope you like it.**

**Dedicated to- H. Wood. She's a great friend and a great writer. Thanks, girl!**

**Disclaimer- Uh... How about _'no'_?**

* * *

**Summary: Hi. Chloe Saunders here. No, I'm not average. As far from it as it gets. And that's what got me stuck here in Lyle House. I freaked out at school and was told that I needed some time out. I now have to deal with two potential suspects, a missing person and getting out of a pathetically secured house. My one problem? The Lyle House secrets.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- CPOV- Lyle House and Mysterious, Unlikely Faces**

I was so stupid. To allow myself to freak even though I knew it was only a ghost. I had known, and I had still screamed and tried to escape him. I normally deal with ghosts that are scarier than that! I had dealt with Mrs. Hobbs as a child for heaven's sakes!

I sighed and opened my eyes to stare at the white ceiling. It was maybe three in the morning. I wasn't tired, quite the opposite actually, alert and on guard.

I kicked my legs out from under the sheets, bare feet hitting the cold floor. A chill ran up my spine and suddenly, the lemon scented bed seemed overly inviting. I shoved that aside and got up, the bed squeaking slightly in protest. I winced at the noise as I picked up a black hoodie that was laid over a chair and opened the door to the room I shared with another blonde, a girl named Elizabeth. I stepped outside, my body aching to forget saftey and just crawl back in bed, and walked silently down the halls to the end, where I took the steps two at a time. My barefeet never made a sound. I guess you can expect that, having been on the run my entire life.

My name is Chloe Saunders. I'm fifteen and a powerful necromancer. You may ask why I'm locked up with other people. It is because I flipped out at school, had medics arrive to sedate me, and I was taken to the hospital. I think that it was just nerves and hormones. That day, I had finally gotten my period. And also dyed my hair in the school bathroom, creating a dozen cherry red streaks. However, I had also gotten a call from my father saying that my aunt was missing. My father, Steven Saunders, is a buisness man and human. My mother was the one with the necromancer gene, but she died in a hit and run when I was five. After that, my father never let me go anywhere alone. I was valuable, with my crazy strong abilites. My aunt had always been there to help me with my powers, but when she turned up missing, we knew something was up. So, my dad was planning to fly in that day. Apparently, something in me collapsed and this random ghost appeared, a janitor that had died in a chemical explosion. I freaked out. So, now, I'm here. In Lyle House. A home for crazy kids.

Sighing, I opened the door to the room they hid all the files in, or Dr. Gill's 'office'. Finding the filing cabinet, I opened up the drawers and pulled out the files. Grabbing each of the documents, two boys and three girls, I turned on the printer. Quickly, I scanned the documents, every_ swoosh_ of the printer making me flinch.

"What do you think you're doing?" A male's voice asked.

Slamming one hand over my heart and another over my mouth to shush my yelp, I spun to see who had spoken to me.

A teenager, who could've easily passed as an adult if it wasn't for the acne covering his face, stood in the doorway. Green eyes glowed in the darkness, only slightly shadowed by dark hair falling in his face. A sheen of sweat ran across his face and and his hair shone with grease from the little light of the copy machine.

"Being smart." I hissed back. There was no use in denying the truth. "Just go back to bed and we can pretend like this never happened."

"Yeah, but it did." he growled. He took a step into the room. "Are you going to answer me? What are you doing?"

"Making sure no one here is going to kill me in my sleep. Might as well protect myself." the boy flinched. "What's your name?"

"Derek." he said, his voice a low grumble. It sent warning signals to my brain, telling me that he was a predator, to not be trusted. That he was dangerous.

"Hmm," I flipped through the documents in my hands until I found one labeled, _Derek Souza._ "So, your name's Derek Souza?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

His eyes widened when he saw what was gripped between my hands. Jumping forward, his hand went like lightning to grab the folder from me. I jumped away, pulling his information away from him. Backing into a wall, I opened the folders and began to read out loud the secrets he wanted to keep.

"Derek Souza, age sixteen. Six feet three inches? Huh. 205lbs? Impressive, that would explain the baggy clothes. And your reason for being here? Anti-social personality disorder? Is that even real? Well, I guess it might, but you seem pretty social to me." I skipped over his description, already knowing. "Hmm, so-" I breezed through his reasons for being here paragraph until I hit the interesting part. "-you're here for breaking a kid's back by simply throwing him? Well. Everyone's stumped for the reasons why and all that other crap. Which means that this must be-" I slammed my mouth shut at the realization.

I looked up at the boy, shame and guilt raging in his eyes and he bowed his head and his body took a defeated posture. He didn't want me to know that he was the villan, the bad-guy. The person who had put a kid in the hospital and that same kid who could, _would,_ probably never walk again.

"Hmm." I hummed to myself, picking up the papers I dropped when I had dodged him earlier. Stuffing them back into their assigned dividers, I picked up the copies I printed from the printer.

"That's none of your business, but yeah. I'm the guy who screwed up and put a kid in the hospital. I'm the bad guy, and everyone should-"

"But you're not, wolf-boy. Don't think otherwise. Why did you throw him? Because it didn't give the cause there."

He glanced up at me, confused. "My brother, he'd been stupid and one of the boys attacked him with a knife."

"Attacked?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded. "Well, then I don't know why you're ashamed."

"Because that kid will never walk again!" he hissed.

"And yet, he pulled a knife on your brother." I growled. "Protection of the pack, wolf-boy, means you don't back down until the fight is over. No matter what carnage is left after. Pack comes first."

"Why are you using wolf terms?" Derek asked, cocking his head to the side the way a puppy's would when it was confused. He looked much like a wolf that way.

"You honestly don't-" I cut myself off. Obviously, from the look on his face, he didn't. "Who's your father?" I asked instead.

"Christopher Bae." Kit Bae. Honestly? Must be an adoptee and that would explain why he said the name of a man he didn't have a relation to. But Kit?

"What does he do?" I asked.

"Lawyer for some company." I shook my head. He should be on the run, just like me. Not coming here because his father was so stupid as not to tell him. Kit was a sorcerer, someone that my aunt used to know. So, that he hadn't told his son, or sons, since Kit had a biological son, Simon Bae, and kept them ignorant of their heritage, meant that something wasn't right. If Diane Enright or Andrew Carson suddenly appeared, then something _really_ wasn't right.

"Well, I'm going to head for bed." I stepped around him and into the hall. "Good night." I flicked the switch off and headed to my room.

* * *

Snuggling in under the covers, I pulled my tiny flashlight out and pulled out the first document.

_Victoria Enright_

_DOB: August 8, 1991_

_Age: 16_

_Height/Weight: 5'2"/116lbs_

_Diagnosis: Bipolar_

Umm, why would she be here if she was bipolar? Couldn't she just see a therapist?

Questions still whirling through my head I scanned through the rest of the information, already knowing the condition and symptoms of Bipolar Disorder, until I got to what I really wanted. The reason she was here.

The page was labeled _Background_ and I read vigorously.

_To check the background on VE would be child's play. We have had her under surveillance her entire life and her mother, Diane Enright, filling us in on anything we didn't catch. VE's progression is believed to have started sometime in her preteens, shortly after she hit puberty at the age of eleven. She went from calm and quiet to angry and destructive within seconds. Classmates and teacher said there was no provocation for the sudden switch in emotion. VE has had many other incidents, most having to do with her younger sister, Kayla Enright. After a particularly nasty incident, leaving three boys with scratches, one girl knocked out and another with a concussion, Victoria was finally brought here. She is going under serious treatment and has had no such incidents since, though she has been known to have a fit when her medications are not on time and in proper dosage._

I shook my head as I folded Victoria Enright's papers in half and creased them, tucking the pages underneath my pillows. So, here in Lyle House, we have a werewolf, a queen of meds, and a necromancer. Anything else?

The light in the hallway flicked on and I stilled. I hushed my breathing to deep, calming ones as to make it sound like I'm sleeping and slowly rolled on my side, closing my eyes. I relaxed and waited for the almost silent click of a light switch to let me get back up.

It seemed like the person was taking forever, trying to make me fall into the lulling arms of sleep. I had to constantly pull my eyelids back open as I slowly began to drift off.

I barely had time to shove the papers under my mattress before I fell into the black abyss of slumber.

* * *

Dreams are nothing short of real. They let you see how you truly feel about something, as you can never hide from everything forever.

This particularly shot was of me standing on the edge of a cliff, wind pulling at my hair and dress. On the other side of the chasm, a forest ran across, dark and ghostly. Fog rolled over the edge and evaporated as it drifted down the rock wall. I looked behind me to see that there was more forest on this side. The sound of owls and forest life chattered through it, but, as I concentrated, I heard nothing from the other side. Silence. No wind rustled the trees and no sounds life in it either. Deathly still and deathly silent. Goose flesh spread up my arms and chills shot down my spine.

I turned back to stare at the other end of the chasm to see a rickety bridge in front of me. It wasn't there before. I scanned its length and the wind decided to give a sudden push. From behind me.

I stumbled forward, my foot landing hard on the first plank of the bridge. It groaned and the entire structure shivered beneath me. I froze. Hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end and something told me to look up.

I raised my head to look towards the other side of the bridge. Fog had began to roll over the lengths of the unsteady contraption, coming to curl around my ankles and soak my socks. The cold, wet air began to move up my legs and cause goosebumps to rise up and down my flesh. My hair stood up on end and I kept completely still. I tore my gaze from the rapidly climbing fog to the forest across from me.

Something was moving within its depths, lank and dark and silent. It was coming closer to the edge, and I could feel its eyes on me. I stared back at it, whatever it was. Slowly, much to slowly for my taste, I began to make out the body of the thing as more light from the-

I glanced up to see what was shining. It was a sliver of a moon, giving an unearthly glow to the world around me. I shivered, suddenly cold.

I looked back to the other side. All I saw were green eyes, clear and as frightening as the moon above. Otherworldly. I stared back.

The beast ran back into the forest. And I awoke.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I was shaking and shivering. The soft, supposedly warm sheets were slightly damp from my sweat and they didn't keep me warm at all. I threw them off to find that I wasn't alone.

"Hi! My name's- are you okay?" It was the blonde I was rooming with you. Pale blue eyes look worried and concerned as they took in my pale, clammy figure.

She was pretty, much prettier than me. I was envious of her skinny figure, curves that said she was fifteen, maybe even sixteen. I had no curves whatsoever and looked like a twelve-year-old.

"Hi? You going to answer me? Are you okay?" She leaned down, hand on the doorknob as if she'd run out of the room if I showed signs of needing a doctor. Or maybe in case I got crazy.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up on shaky legs and smiled uncertainly at her. _Her name is a Elizabeth_, I remembered. "Umm, the name's Chloe."

"Chloe? Pretty, but are you sure you're okay?" She smiled back at me, relief in her eyes as she set a hand on my shoulder.

"Yup. I'm perfect. Well, as perfect as you can be here." I said. She laughed.

"Yeah. I was just looking through your clothes. All really cute, nice labels." She smiled at me.

_So, _I thought, _We have a flaky blonde who's generally nice. Great._

"So, you didn't tell me your name." I said as I followed her downstairs. If I let her know I already knew, she might suspect something. Rather be safe than sorry. Not that I was to good at that last night with Derek Souza.

"Oh, right! My name's Liz. I'm sixteen and one of the three other girls here. We also have Victoria, but she prefers Tori. And Rachelle, and she goes by Rae." She explained. "We also have three boys-" -three boys? I only got two male files- "-Derek, Simon, and Peter. Simon's nice, but don't get cozy. Tori has called dibs."

_Seriously? Dibs on guys? Well, they aren't really smart, so I guess it makes sense. _I snickered and paid close attention to the rest of what Liz had to say.

"Derek's not the nicest, so if he's rude to you, don't take it personally. I think that he just needs to have a little more attention and maybe you could break through to him. But Simon's really nice and Peter's sweet. You might like him," she glanced at me. "He's fourteen."

I blushed and pulled at my shirt. "Yeah, well I'm fifteen."

"Oh, right." She turned away, suddenly flustered as she stared at the floor in embarrassment. "Sorry. But, he's going to be leaving in a few days anyways, or that's what I heard." She smiled. "Anyways, that's the living room." She pointed to a bright yellow room, a dark blue couch and the flooring, a beautiful mahogany. Like everything else, it was ovely cheery, but it had the feeling of warmth and comfort. The couch, with its grey throw pillows, invited me to curl up and read.

"And the dining room, with the kitchen through the swinging door on the right." My stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry I see." I looked away from the two girls at the table to see a blonde haired lady, plump and too sweet, who I recognized as the main keeper- Mrs. Talbot. "Come in, let me introduce you." I stepped in, Liz following in and scurrying over to an empty seat beside a black haired girl. "Chloe, this is Victoria."

The black haired girl looked up with a grumbled, "It's Tori." She gave me a fake and overly cherry smile with an equally fake hello before returning to her interesting chore of staring at the bowl in front of her.

"And Rae." Mrs. Talbot pointed at a copper hued girl who smiled at me.

"Hello!" She said in honest happiness. "So you're Chloe?" I nodded as I sat down beside her and Mrs. Talbot set a bowl in front of me.

I jumped when the swinging door that ran to the kitchen opened revealing a hard looking woman. She was tall, much younger than Mrs. Talbot, and had a furrow in her brow like it was permanently placed there from thinking too hard. She was one of the other keepers and her name was Miss Van Dop. Weird name for a scary lady, perfect.

She opened her hand and each girl stood up in their spots around the table. I stood up slowly and watched as each girl took a small amount, varying in size and number, of pills and gulping them down with water. It was all really silent and really creepy and when Miss Van Dop came to my spot, she held three pills, two small tablets and one oval like clear one. I stared at it until she said that the doctor would explain everything later. I put them in my mouth, drank down a gulp of water, and kept them hidden under my tongue. After swallowing and Miss Van Dop left, I took a bit of oatmeal, "accidentally" had some dribble on my chin, and wiped my mouth, spitting the pills back into my palm. I wasn't about to take them until I knew what I was taking.

* * *

After breakfast, all four of us trooped upstairs to get changed. Rae was in the lead, followed by Tori and Liz and me in the back.

"Rachelle." Tori called.

Rae tensed, like she knew what was coming and she stayed facing forward as she said, "Yes, Victoria?"

The pill princess walked two more steps, efficiently closing the gap between the two of them. She leaned against the rail like she was trying to put some distance between her and something disgusting. "You did get the laundry done, right? It's your turn and I want to wear the new shirt my mom bought me."

Rae slowly turned, as if she wanted to put this off as long as possible. "Mrs. T. said I could do the laundry today since we had to take off while-" her gaze found me and she flashed a small l, apologetic smile "-Chloe got settled."

"So you didn't to the laundry?" Tori's hotty tone said she'd be better be wrong.

"That's what I said." Rae replied evenly.

"But I want-"

"Your shirt. Got that part. So wear it. It's brand-new."

"Yeah, and other people probably tried it on. That's gross."

Rae threw up her hands and marched down the hallway. Tori shot a scowl over her shoulder, as if this were all my fault. If she's bipolar and on meds, she probably has logic in her twisted mind that proves it is my fault.

Something flashed between us, like a wisp of a ghost. I tried to follow it and got nothing, it just disappeared.

"What are you looking at?" Tori said in her snarky, all knowing voice. Behind her, I saw a flash of a hand and a partial view of a man's face and I stumbled back in surprise.

"Chloe?" Liz said.

"I-I-I-" I swallowed and pulled away, afraid of what that ghost being here meant. "I t-tripped."

"Listen-girl-" a man's voice whispered in my ear, but in pieces, like he was having trouble communicating. I shivered.

"Are you okay? You're all white." Liz placed her hand on my arm and the cold of a ghost's presence evaporated. But I still felt cold.

"I j-j-just thought I h-h-heard something." I ground my teeth as I continued to stutter. I wasn't five.

"Why is she talking like that?" Tori asked Liz. I scowled.

"It's called a stutter." Liz squeezed my arm. "It's okay, my brother stutters too."

"Your brother is _five_, Liz. Lots of little kids do it. Not teenagers." Tori peered down at me. "Are you slow?"

"What?" I asked, impertinent to the idea.

"You know, do you ride the looong bus-" she pulled her hands apart, then brought them together again, like a teacher giving a visual to a student "-or the short one."

Liz flushed. "Tori, that's not-"

"Well, she talks like a little kid and she looks like one so..."

"Jeez, thanks." I snapped. "I know I'm not as big and pretty and that I have a speech impediment, but seriously? Do you really want to stay here, because youbeing a jerk to the new kid isn't the way to get you out." I stomped the rest of the way up the stairs. I was just turning the corner when I heard Mrs. Talbot say, "Girls? You know you're not supposed to fool around on the stairs. Someone could get hurt. Class is in ten minutes. And Liz? Please tell Chloe that since we don't have her notes from her teachers, we'll just brief her on her schedule and to meet me when she's dressed."

I walked to my bedroom, feeling pretty good about myself.

Lyle House like schedules the way boot camps liked discipline. I mean, really. Nutritious snacks? Therapy sessions? Chore lists? Mandatory exercises? All of it on a timed schedule? Nine o'clock bedtime? Boot camp was beginning to look good.

I needed to get out of here. Fast.

After Mrs. Talbot explained it all to me, the phone rang and she said she'd come back with my job list. Great. Sitting in the living room, I tried to think and got nothing but bright yellow crap. This place was too bright. Any more days here and I'd become as nice and as likeable as Tori.

I decided to walk around, look at everything. I noticed the red alarms on the windows, front door and back sliding door. Out in the open as if to say 'see? You're here to stay, don't try running.' Annoyingly, I could see every single flaw in it. I instantly knew how to get out. My one problem? The guard dog I knew would sniff me out.

I was wandering through the dining room when Mrs. Talbot found me. She set me to peel carrots and I was suddenly glad that I knew how to work in a kitchen.

As I worked, I allowed myself to think over the last few days... something I'd rather not do. So my defense? Turn it into a movie. I wanted to be an aspiring screenwriter/director once I got through college, and out of here, so I loved criticizing any and every film. But, films and movies were also my best defense. Can't handle it? I look at it as if it were the story line of my next cinema.

As stupid experiences went, this was my best film fodder ever. But what genre would it be? Straight horror? Or psychological suspense? Maybe a combination of elements, surprising the viewer with-

"Peeling duty already?" A voice whispered. "What you'd do to deserve that?"

This time, when I wheeled around, I didn't see a disembodied hand and partial face but a whole body. A guy, in fact, maybe a year older than me, a half foot taller and slender, with high cheekbones and dark blonde hair worn in short, messy spikes. His almond shaped brown eyes danced with amusement. I was unsure of whether or not he was alive, though. I'd already seen one ghost today.

"You must be Chloe." He reached out. I jumped back and the carrot leaped from fingers. It hit his arm and bounced off. He was alive. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I-"

He put a finger to his lips, then poked one to the swinging door that lead to the dining room. Just behind it, I could make out Mrs. Talbot talking to Liz.

"I'm not supposed to be here." He whispered. No really? You just told me to hush up. "I'm Simon, by the way."

I was suddenly very aware that he was standing between me and the only exit. His smile was friendly, and he was definitely cute, but cute didn't count with a guy who had you cornered in a group home.

He backed up to the walk-in pantry, lifting a finger that told me to wait, and then disappeared inside. I couldn't help smiling; I could hear him shuffling through the things on the shelves. When I peaked inside, my suspicions were proved correct.

A kitchen raid.

I guess that no matter if it was a group home or a summer camp, guys and their stomachs didn't change. Simon pulled out of a box an unopened sleeve of graham crackers.

"That one's already open," I whispered, pointing.

"Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right bro?" Brother? Well then, he must always be hungry or... I followed Simon's gaze to Mr. Derek Souza. I grinned. In this light, he looked a little more human, less dark and, dare I say it, handsome. He stood at least six feet tall, as big as the doorway, and his face wasn't given the same generosity that the low light of last night had allowed. I mean, his face could be used as the before picture for acne cream. Dark hair hung in his face, lank and dull.

"You know," I said, getting up on my tip toes, "If you were to get rid of or pin your hair back-" I pulled at his bangs and pushed them back, tucking them behind his ear so that we were inches apart "-You could work on getting rid of your acne better." I smiled and settled back down on my feet. He stared at me, as if he couldn't believe I had just touched him. I turned to see Simon looking at me curiously. "Nice meeting you Si." I said. "See you around, Derek."

I walked out, glad that I had pretty much completed the carrots.

So, Simon Bae was here. What was he in for? And Derek... was he really a werewolf? I'd only heard stories, talking to Tomas and my father and aunt. He certainly appeared to have the build and appetite of one. But what about everything else? His strength, the officials had said that it was a huge surge of adrenaline, but he had only reacted in defense of his brother. And the fact that he wasn't talkative was a little weird, I'd heard that werewolves were pretty territorial and talkative. But... whatever. I'd see if I could do to explain him away as a werewolf. And Simon... Simon Bae, the Bae's were sorcerers. Meaning that he should be able to cast... but if he didn't know, he might not want to try. I'll see what I can do about that.

I sighed and sat down in the living room. A potential werewolf and sorcerer, and I had to teach them who and what they were to get them out of here. Looks like Lyle House just got a little more interesting.

* * *

**So, what do you think? If I continue to be bored, you might even get the update for 'I Know Anyways'. I'm just SOOO bored.**

**Anyways, hope you like the twist!**

**Toodles-**

**-Jo**


	7. I Know Anyways Sect

**yup. I have seriously got to do something else...**

**Dedicated to- well, hmm... I think this will be to **aylinmuzzio**. For being such a great encourager. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- Are you seriously going to make me say this again?**

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~ **_**Different**

I was still in a slight daze when I awoke, my mind and mouth both fuzzy from the drug they'd given me to help me fall asleep. I struggled to remember why I was here, how I had gotten here and where I had been before. Memories flashed through my mind.

The burned man. The hospital. My mother. Her friend, Lauren Fellows. Them both driving me here, to Lyle House, a home for troubled teens.

A home for troubled teens.

I sighed. So, this is what it would come to. Me, locked up in a group home, being treated for craziness. Life couldn't be better.

Another sigh escaped me as I rolled out of bed, my feet meeting cool, stiff carpet. The sound of hangers clinging together sounded and I whirled to see a dark-haired girl, looking through my stuff.

"Um, hi?" I said timidly. The girl whirled to look at me. When she saw me sitting on my bed, watching her, she scowled.

"Don't try to play nice. I don't even know why they put you in here." I snorted.

"The name's Angel. Nice to meet you to. What's got you in such a foul mood?" She glared at me.

"Its none of your business." I nodded.

"You're right. It is none of my bees wax. However, talking might help." She looked at me curiously.

Sighing, she said, "Later. Right now we need to go to breakfast. I'll explain on the way." She lead the way out.

Walking down the hall, we turned to go down a flight of stairs, something I vaguely remember doing but vice versa.

"The name's Tori, by the way." My room mate said. "There are two other girls here, Rae and Chloe." When Tori mentioned Chloe, revulsion, bitterness and anger entwined with her voice as she spat the girl's name. I wondered what had happened that caused her to hate Chloe so much.

We reached the kitchen door, a white swinging door with a polished hand marker. Tori pushed it open and stepped in. As she did so, images bombarded my mind_._

_A blonde haired boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen, handing a small strawberry blonde girl with red streaks, that were obviously dyed, racing through her hair two granola bars as he exited the pantry with the box in hand. A black-haired boy stood before the girl, an apple in hand as he stared intently at her. Upon noticing the blonde boy, he told him he shouldn't eat those, his head nodding, the movement almost unnoticeable, at the box of granola bars. When the other boy waved it off, the black haired boy looked like he wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth shut. The girl, having watched the entire exchange with curious blue eyes, turned to leave and the blonde boy called after that she might feel better if she talked about it, whatever 'it' was. The blonde kept walking_.

I took a step back, panting and shaking. My hands went to my head as I bent down, the beginnings of a headache forming. Black spots danced in my vision and there was a ringing in my ears like a bell had gone off right beside it. I closed my eyes as the room began to tilt and my stomach rolled. Pain shot up my spine and exploded in my head. I groaned.

"Hey, Angel? You okay?" a girl's voice asked, concern laced through it, as if they actually cared. I looked up to see a blonde with cherry red streaks in her hair, like the girl in the images, walking towards me. And when I met her blue eyes, I fell into another_._

_The place was dark and cold. No light entered the cramped the space except for a small opening over by the wall. Two figures were in the room, both girls, on their hands and knees, crawling to a spot in the farthest back corner. One of the girls spoke, telling the other that it should be behind one of the pillars. The other reached out and felt around the base of something, like she was searching. The girl who had spoken told the other girl to move aside, and she reached forward. But instead of looking near the pillar, she gripped the other girl's arm, her nails digging in. She yanked and the other girl cried out, beginning to speak, only to be cut off the other girl. When she spoke, I recognized the sneering voice as Tori._

_"Hurts?" when the girl tried to get away, she kneed her in the stomach and the girl doubled over in pain. "Do you know how much trouble you got me in, Chloe? You come here, get Liz sent away, steal Simon, ruin my chance to get out. Well, you're about to get out yourself. A one way ticket to the loony bin. Let's see just how scared of the dark you really are."_

_The other girl, Chloe, struggled. Tori lifted something, something that looked like a broken brick, and swung, hitting Chloe in the back of the head with it. Chloe yelped and pitched forward, going unconscious_.

I gasped. When Tori's hand touched my shoulder, I curled away from her touch. I couldn't stop seeing that venomous look as she hit Chloe in the back of the head. Fear and nausea encased me and I gagged, bile rising in my throat. I shoved down the bitter taste, choosing the burning sensations in my throat as I swallowed over puking all over the floor.

There was a pounding of feet, and it felt like it was right next to my ear, echoing in my head. I flinched at the pain it caused. Just then, a hand gripped my shoulder tightly and the smell of a wolf and sweat entered my nostrils. Instinct in me screamed to get away from it, whatever it was, that mutts were never to be trusted. But nausea and pain won out and I fell in the direction of the wolf.

...

"Hey, are you alright?" it was a boy's voice, coming from my left side. It was friendly and concerned, and he didn't smell like a wolf. No, he smelled like lightning and cologne. The lightning was interesting. Tori had smelled of it too, except, instead of cologne, she had smelled of some kind of perfume.

"Yeah." My voice was rough, like rocks against gravel. My mouth felt like sandpaper, dry and slightly itchy. "Just tired."

"You almost high-fived the ground with your face; you're lucky Derek was there to catch you."

"Who?" I asked, instantly curious. That would be the wolf.

"My brother, Derek. He caught you."

"Hmmm, I'll have to thank him." I mutter absent-mindedly, the gears in my head whirring as I struggled to put away this new piece of information.

"Yeah, if he'll let you. He's not big on talking to people." I shrug. I've probably dealt with worse- my little sister was a menace.

"Hey," I start. "Do you know where Chloe is?" I remember the blonde-haired girl with red streaks and blue eyes.

"Yeah, why?" His curious brown eyes looked down at me.

"I want to talk to her. I think I might actually know her." A look of surprise crossed his face before he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back." He got up and left.

As soon as he disappeared from my sight, a flash of searing pain burned behind my eyes and spiked in my head, like a migraine being born. I closed my eyes and squeezed my hands into fists as I tried to ride out the pain. Images, like the ones before, danced on my eye lids.

_The blonde haired boy walked into a kitchen area, smiling at a blonde haired girl with red streaks- Chloe. _

_"Hey, the new girl needs to talk to you. I show you where she is after I grab something." Chloe nods before turning back around. A dark haired boy, like the one before, appears behind her, arm reaching around her to the fruit bowl. Chloe jumps and lets loose a yelp, turning around to see the boy. When she's sees he's simply wanting an apple, she blushes a scarlet and slides out of the way. The boy grabs the fruit before turning to face her, a look of curiosity on his face. It's gone in a flash and is replaced with look of intense concentration as he stares at her._

_"What?" She demands in agitation. He doesn't say anything as he bites into his red delicious. She glares at her silent watcher, crossing her arms. The movement is subtle, but he glances down at her arms. She is being more inviting then she realizes. _

_My bedside friend walks out of the pantry, box of granola bars in hand, just like the image. He hands a few to Chloe, and the silent watcher glares at the other boy._

_"You shouldn't eat those, Simon." The watcher says, voice a low growl. If I had been there, I would have either raced back into the pantry in fear or have bossed him back. My bedside friend did neither, he simply shrugged it off. The watcher's jaw tightened, but he kept silent. Chloe saw this and she began to walk away. Simon noticed and shoved the box at the watcher._

_"Chloe, wait up. That girl-"_

_"I know." She says, smiling over at the boy in acknowledgement. He glows at the response and takes the lead, leading her to me._

My eyes opened and the head ache faded, leaving only a subtle pulse behind the eyes. I sat up slowly and groaned.

My muscles were weak, tired and soar, as if they had been over worked and felt like noodles. Chloe and Simon walked in, Chloe's concern jumping into place, worried blue eyes taking me in as soon as she saw me. "Hey, are you okay?" she sat down at the chair had occupied before and put a hand on my shoulder. "What happened?"

I smiled at her weakly and put my fingers to my temples, massaging them. "That's a lot of questions, coming from a girl who barely knows me."

Chloe blushed, wringing her fingers. "Sorry, you just seem like, like someone I know. That's all." I cocked my head, taking in the blonde's slender form. She was rather tiny, for a girl with such a good-sized bust. She must look at herself and see a little girl. I wished I looked like her. Big, expressive blue eyes, short and wispy strawberry blonde hair, pale, porcelain features, innocent and flawless. I wished I looked somewhat like her.

"Hmm, I hope that it brings pleasant memories." Chloe giggled, a smile on her pale-pink lips.

"Well, that's the thing. I recognize you, but I just don't know what from." I nodded, pulling at a piece of my hair.

"If you do remember, tell me? I want to know who my counterpart is." Chloe rolled her eyes and Simon watched me with fascination, making me feel extremely self conscious.

"Of course." I grinned and knew where _I _recognized her from.

"Well, I guess this sounds really cheesy and dumb," Chloe offers me an apologetic smile before grinning broadly, "Welcome to Lyle House."

Ooh! I _love_ it here.

* * *

**I seriously just finished this so I could post it. That's how bored I am. I'm beginning to hate not being at school.**

**I hope you like Angel!**

**Toodles-**

**-Jo**


	8. It Started Out With A Text Sect

**This came to me a little while go while reading a story on Wattpad. I tweaked the original storyline and the conversations/texts and format will be slightly different. **

**Dedicated to **_SyfyGeek13. _

**Disclaimer: the _original _original story line doesn't belong to me and the one that perked my imagination doesn't belong to me. Only the tweaks and that's about it.**

* * *

_**September 1st**_

**Me:** C'mon, Si! U gotta tell me

**Simon: **I told u.

**Me: **u no how much this will mean to me.

**Simon: **Yeah, Chlo, but...

**Me: **Fine.

**Simon: **Chloe!

**Simon: ***sighs*

I scowled and went back to the messaging home page. Clicking on Tori, I sent-

**Me: **Will u give it to me?

**Me: ***you and what?

**Me: **sirsly? Either way, i want D's phone #

**Tori: ***seriously *I And why would you want his number?

**Me: **b/c i want to talk to him

**Tori: ***because *I and is it about that one thing?

**Me: **I hate u, grammar Nazi.

**Tori: ***you and I love you to.t

**Me: **Sumtimz I think- no wonder they're siblings- they think alike.

**Tori: ***sometimes and I am not like D.

**Me: **u sure bout that?

**Tori: ***you and yes, yes I am.

**Me: **whtevr. I just want D's #

**Tori: ***whatever and you have to promise me something to get it.

**Me: **I knew this was comin. what?

**Me: **actuly, I dont no if I want to no.

**Tori: ***actually *don't *know *know. Are you sure you took English? Also, you can back out of this.

**Tori: :-7 **you just won't have his number

**Me: **I hate u

**Tori: **you can't tell him who you are and you have to get him to tell you who he likes.

**Me: **syrup? I dont think I wanna do this anymore

**Me: **stupid auto correct. syrup= sirsly

**Tori: **either way, it was wrong. *seriously *don't *want to

**Tori: **and do you want his number.

**Me: **fine. what is it?

**Tori: **9176869029

**Me: **thx!

**Tori: ***thanks

I ignored Tori's text for composing a new message to Derek's number. I smiled in anticipation as my fingers flew over the little glowing keys.

_**5:15**_

**Me: **Hi Derek!

**_5:30_**

**Me: **cmon. u rnt doin hmwrk, r u?

_**5:50**_

**Me: **I have the weird sens ur ignoring me.

_**6:10**_

**Me: **cmon, D! im not that bad!

_**6:15**_

**Derek: **who are you?

**Me:** u finally txted me back!

_**6:20**_

**Derek: **is this a prank? I don't want you texting me. Go bug someone else.

**Me: **D, pls! Im not tht bad. u usly tolerate me.

**Derek: **Usually, you mean. and we know each other?

_**6:30**_

**Me:** I wsnt supsd to tell u that.

**Me: **dang, im an idiot

**Me: **bt, u no now, so what- yah, we no each other.

_**6:50**_

**Derek: **did Simon or Tori put you up to this?

_**7:01**_

**Me: **...I would luv to say yes, but no.

_**7:10**_

**Derek: **stop texting me. I have a feeling that this will get out of control and I don't need you texting me in class and getting me in trouble.

**Me: :**D yah, but I wuld get in trubl for having it out in class too.

_**7:15**_

**Derek: **how did u get my number?

**Me: **I wuld get in trubl if I told.

**Derek: **by whom?

**Me: **the person who gave it to me.

**Derek: **so this is a set up.

**Me: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**7:24**_

**Me: **they told me that if they gave it to me, I had to not tell u who it was cuz they dont wanna get in trouble. also, I asked. I no ur name cuz we go to hell together.

_**7:26**_

**Derek: **hell?

_**7:30**_

**Me: **hell, school. what's the dif? either way, I no u, don't I, if 'u usly tolerate me'

_**7:36**_

**Derek: **guess so. but what exactly do you know?

_**7:42**_

**Me: **ur in 10th, u fail at English, rock at math, science, and all that crazy stuff, ur a loner, have 2 siblings (Tori and Simon), ur close to ur brother, ur on the football team, ur tall, hav green eyes, n u r admired by 2 girls. one, cuz ur qrtrback and the other cuz they no u

**_7:50_**

**Me: **now do u believe me?

_**8:00**_

**Derek: **is the other admirer you?

_**8:03**_

**Me**: no, I jst no the girl.

**Me: **do u like someone?

_**8**_:_**15**_

**Me: **officially three hours that I sent that text.

**Me: **wow.

_**8:20**_

**Derek: **and now two hours since I replied. are you going to celebrate?

**Me: **no. I'm just gonna tell you good night.

**_8:23_**

**Me: **good night, wolf boy.

**Derek: **how do you know that name?

I snickered at the question as I closed my phone and turned it off. Plugging it into the wall, I took my iPod shuffle off its charger and stuffed the earbuds in my ears, clicking them into the head set spot and turned on my bedtime playlist, clicking 'Yes' for my alarm clock to go off at six-thirty a.m. to wake me up for school.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Please tell me that wasn't a total failure. I hope you like it. It would switch back and forth between Derek's and Chloe's POV. Derek will be more a normal post, actual story style, with breaks for the text sessions and Chloe will be mostly like this, text format with breaks for actual text.**

**Hope you like it and I'm currently working on AAG.**

**Toodles!**

**-Jo**


	9. Caged Dove Sect

**Hey! Long time, no see, huh? Sorry about that, guys. I've been working on Wattpad a lot lately, especially after my computer crashed. *growls* Sorry about how I haven't updated often. However, I promise that I've almost finished the next chapter of "Let's Play A Game" (which seriously needs a new title! Please, anyone? I'm begging, here! *gets on knees and puts hands together* Please, please, please, please!) So, yeah. I'm working on "All-American Girl" which is almost done. **

**Dedicated to- **_Guest _**and**_Suzanne. _**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own the plot. Yes, I own the books- wait, oh. No, I own a set, not the actual ones. I wish I was that great.**

* * *

**Prologue- He Knows**

Simplicity. That's what my life once was. Where I could wake up and slip into my riding outfit that my father had secretly bought for me and hid from the maids, then get on Freedom and ride until breakfast time, where I would come galloping back to hide in my room and pretend to sleep. Then, at breakfast, I would tell Father and Mother all about the amazing journey I had with Freedom that morning and we would go on the rest of the day.

Yet, simplicity is seldom in my life. Scheduled and orderly? Yes, but simplicity is not.

My mother passed away when I was nine, leaving me and my father on our own. I had been so torn, as had my father, but we had struggled through it together. When I was thirteen, father had decided to remarry. The woman was lovely, sweet and kind and gentle. Her name had been Jacinda- a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. And she had also had a daughter, Rachelle, who had loved to play with me and my dolls, along with take care of Freedom. We were well for quite some time, happy and efficient.

Until my father died.

I was fifteen, scared and hurt and wondering why God would do this to me. If God was even real. Why would he allow my mother _and _my father to leave me? Why had he taken them away from me? It was then that I turned to my step-mother and step-sister. For love, for comfort, for help.

And they gave me none.

My father seemed to have left nothing for me in his will, save my mother's wedding gown. But even that had been ripped from me. I was tossed into the highest turret, saying that my entire family must be cursed. I was no longer a welcome member in the family, but the servants pleaded for me to stay. Ms. Talbot, Ms. Gwen, and Mr. Andrew had all asked that I work as a servant. Jacinda had agreed to it and I was let out of my cell- which was now my new room.

Two of Gwen's old dresses and shoes, one of Ms. Talbot's aprons and a heavy heart was what was left in my possession. Freedom was taken from me, but I kept the riding gear, in a trunk, beneath all of my clothes, as a keep-sake. I would never forget my beautiful horse, one I had won so many races with, who had been my best friend.

And she would make this long walk through the Grove and Forest to the village so much faster.

Tears filled my eyes and I wiped them away hurriedly, not wanting to waste any time on myself that could amount to a whipping later. However, the beautiful sounds of the forest and of the wondrous world around me returned as I came back from my reminisce. I smiled at the sweet lullabies of birds, the bubbling of a nearby creek. It was music, wind rustling through the trees and picking up leaves that had yet to decompose from last fall with it.

I began to feel at peace as I walked towards the village, and as that thought- the village- came to my mind, I remembered the reason of which had put me on this trip in the first place.

_Shoes_. Apparently, Miss Rachelle did not have enough of them. Or at least, not the right ones. The prince's ball was coming up, as he was turning the thrilling age of twenty-one and would then take the throne from his good father, King Christopher. We were all excited, as we had heard wonderful and flattering stories of the kind, gracious, gentle Prince Derek. All the girls in the village were clucking like chicks about his upcoming ball in which where he was supposedly to choose a wife. For not only were their good words about his personality, but good words about his appearance as well. Apparently, Prince Derek was a fine looking young man, one no girl would have any mind in being engaged to.

I smiled and shook my head at the silliness of it. If _I _were to ever marry, it would be because of love. Love, and hopes of taking me far, far away from my dreaded step-family.

"Move!" came a voice from behind me and I snapped from my thoughts soon enough to hear horse feet pounding the ground. I rushed to the side of the road in order to avoid being hit, but I was nowhere near as fast as a galloping horse. I was knocked over, rolling down the hillside as orange, yellow and brown leaves of fall flew up around me. I pulled in on myself, as my father had taught me, and kept my limbs from getting to bashed up.

When I came to a stop at the foot of the hill, I saw the horse and its rider coming back to the top to look down on me.

"Ho! Are you alright?" I was about to nod yes, when a thought entered my mind- _What if it came off?_

My eyes flitted to my wrist and I sighed in relief at the sight of the glittering bracelet.

"I asked if you were all right," said a voice from behind me. I jumped and spun around to see the rider approaching me. He was tall, with thick black hair and glittering eyes. His face was strong- square jaw, slightly hooked nose, high cheek bones- and he held himself with dignity. But what really made me fear him was his attire-

Black riding breeches with leather, tie up boots that would easily cost a sliver knut. A white, spotless shirt with a black riding vest and leather riding gloves. Tall, strong, handsome and expensive dress- this man was the prince.

His green eyes glittered like that of a cat's, burning me with an intensity even though they were softened to appear gentle and friendly. I could see why the kingdom was excited for him to be our king- solid build, with confidence and strength of higher authority coming from his broad shoulders and his confident gait, but his eyes were kind, his mouth one for smiling and hands that seemed strong but were gentle when they touched me.

Touched me.

I jumped away from his hand, as if I had been shocked. I stared up at him in fear, but he was not what scared me. No, the fear of if Miss Rachelle and Lady Jacinda found out I was with the prince was what made me horrified that he was the prince.

"Shh, its okay," the prince said gently, hands up to show that he was not here to harm me. "I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure you're okay."

I nodded, staring up at him with wide eyes. I wouldn't speak, not ever. If I did, then I would surely be punished.

"So, are you alright?" he asked again, looking me over. I nodded and he smiled, taking a step forward. I jumped back, scared.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked. I shook my head. "Can you talk?" I nodded. He looked at me in confusion, and he looked me up and down. Understanding dawned on his face when he saw my dingy outfit, basket and tied up hair. No woman wore their hair tied up, it just wasn't in fashion, and what girl would be caught dead in my ripped dress unless they were servants?

"I allow you to speak," he said. I bit my lip and whispered, "Thank you."

He smiled at me and pulled at my apron, adjusting the way it laid on me. "What is your name?" he asked. I stared up at him, very afraid. No, he could not know my name. My name was something that would trigger a memory as the Saunders Estate was one of the highest families in court. He would recognize me surely, as I had often talked to his younger brother, Simon, when I had tripped to the castle with my father and mother when they were alive. My visits had been become less after my mother died and now they had stopped altogether.

"Umm, I'm sure you have no want to know my name, your grace," I said quickly and quietly. "I am a mere servant, there is no reason for you to know my name as you may never see me again."

The prince smiled, and said, "The key word, mere servant, is _may_. Also, I make it a point to know my subjects as to build a bond within my kingdom of trust."

"Still, there is no need, your grace," I whispered, shifting my feet so that I could run at the first opportunity.

"I say there is, mere servant, so I will ask again- what is your name?" I bit my lip as he stared down at me intently, no he may never know my name. It is not wise, for him or for me. Well, more for me, but still.

Just then, a white bird flew in, cooing at me from the tops of the elmer tree it rested in. I smiled as it ruffled its feathers. Honest blue eyes met mine, then it glittered, disappearing within the white rays of the sun. The beautiful dove was so innocent, an innocent to horror and abomination, instead free to ride the wind.

I looked to see the prince also watching the bird and I saw my opening. I grabbed my skirts and rushed away, running as fast as I could.

I didn't get far.

His hand wrapped tightly around my wrist and pulled me back towards him. I yelped as I fell into his chest, cheeks reddening when I looked up to see his glittering eyes looking at me in amusement.

I pulled away, but he kept his grip on my wrist so I could not get away.

"Fine, if you won't tell me your name, may I at least know as to when I might speak with you without you running?"

"Never, your grace, as it is forbidden of me to speak to you. Which is why I shouldn't be doing so, but with your command I had to. But I must leave, your grace, or I will suffer the consequences!" I saw his surprise at my outburst and I yanked my wrist free of his grip. He stumbled at the force of my pull and I ran, ran hard and fast towards to the village.

(!?)(!?)(!?)(!?)(!?)

"Elizabeth!" I called as I walked into the shoemaker's shop. "Elizabeth!"

"Chloe?" a head of blonde hair popped up from behind the counter. The shoemaker's daughter, Elizabeth, smiled at me brightly at me.

"You know I don't go by that name, what if someone hears you?" I whisper, but her smile is contagious and I smile right back at her.

"Sorry, _Dove_." my friend says as she rushes around the counter. She gives me a big hug and I hug her back tightly.

Elizabeth Delaney is a bubbly blonde who always has the latest gossip. We became friends shortly after my father's death since Miss Rachelle needed a new pair of shoes three to four times a week. The two of us often gossiped while her father and mother worked on the shoes I had brought with me, or polished up some discarded ones. They had long ago given up on giving the girl brand new shoes as she had ruined them quickly. Sometimes, while Elizabeth and I waited, we would go and talk to the Baron's daughter, Victoria Enright. She was friends with Elizabeth, and therefore became friends with me. We got along fairly well, as I didn't annoy her as much as the other village girls did, seeing as I did have a brain and also knew how to use it, or so said Victoria.

"Hello Dove," Seamstress Delaney walked into the room and I smiled brightly at her.

"Good day, Seamstress Delaney," I smiled at the lovely woman. Seamstress Delaney was like my second mother. She took care of me, slipping food into my basket and sometimes giving me an extra set of shoes when mine had begun to wear thin.

The woman laughed, glaring at me playfully. "Dove! Doll, I told you to call me Janine."

I smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Seamstress Delaney."

She scowled at me and I grinned. "Do you have the pair?" she asked.

I smiled as I pulled out the white flats that Miss Rachelle had given me. "Here you go, Janine."

She smiled back at me and took the shoes to the back room. As she entered, an older version of Janine walked down the steps, in her hands was a basket with a towel over it. The sweet smell of freshly baked muffins entered the atmosphere and Ms. Delaney smiled at the two of us.

"One each," she whispered, holding out the basket for us with a look to the doorway Seamstress Delaney had disappeared into. We grinned and took one.

"Thanks, Ms. Delaney," I whispered.

"Thank you, Nana," Elizabeth smiled.

The bell on the door rang and we all turned, hushing the intruder.

"Well, sorr- ooh! Can I have one Ms. Delaney?" a girl with pretty black and bright brown-blue eyes smiled as she quieted her voice and smiled up at Ms. Delaney. Elizabeth's grandmother gave her a kind smile and held the basket out to her. The girl grinned and took one, giving Ms. Delaney a smile in thank you. The woman nodded and left.

"So, what caused your haste?" Elizabeth questioned, her mouth full of muffin. I bumped her with my hip and she covered her mouth, flushing brightly.

"There's news that Prince Derek is coming to the town!" she squealed before eating her muffin in quick, neat bites. I gasped, dropping my muffin.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Prince Derek is coming and they say he's in a hurry, looking for someone's what I heard." Victoria smiled brightly, licking the crumbs off her fingers. "I wonder who they are!"

"I think I know," fear creeping into my thoughts. He couldn't come here to find me! He just couldn't!

"You do!" Elizabeth said, staring at me in surprise. "How could you hear it before Victoria? _Nobody_ hears it before her."

"Glad to know you two realize I'm in the same room." Victoria grumbles in a sour tone. I smile shyly at her, before picking up the muffin.

"Well, you gonna tell us how you know?" Elizabeth demands, hands on hips.

"Behave yourself, Elizabeth!" Janine shouts from the kitchen.

"Sorry," the girl says, blushing. I smile brightly at her, before I remember why she was yelled at.

"I met his grace on my way here. He asked my name and I ran." Elizabeth's eyes widen and Victoria gasps.

"My dear, tell me nobody saw the two of you!" Victoria grabs my shoulders, staring at me with fear in her expression.

"I don't thinks so," I whispered.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Elizabeth gave me a huge embrace, continuing to mutter "oh no" into my neck.

Victoria sighs, her finger tapping against her chin. "We can't let him know who you- I've got it!" She dragged me upstairs, Liz in hot pursuit.

(!?)(!?)(!?)(!?)(!?)

I fidgeted in the dressup. The pink corset was tight and I hadn't worn anything like this in four years. The white skirt went all the way down to my ankles and flowed out when I spun. The white shoes had heigth on the heels and it was weird. My hair was done had been done up in a tight knot at the base of my neck with pins scratching my scalp. I had complained with Victoria had done my hair, but she had ignored me and done so anyways. A white collar was strapped around my neck.

A thundering of hooves against stone sounded throughout the square and I sighed. He was coming.

The beautiful black stallion trotted in with the prince on his back. The saddle bore the king's mark, the glittering material used to make the blue, black and white symbol probably ancient silks from the eastern countries.

"Ho!" he called. "I'm in need of assistance."

Everyone's twittering stopped as the prince swung off his horse and onto the ground. The town squire rushed forward, asking, "What kind of assistance are you in need of, your highness?"

"I need to find the girl who this bracelet belongs to," he lifted something high into the air. It glittered there, and people squinted trying to see what it was. He changed where he held it and I saw what it was- my bracelet. He must've snatched it when we were in the forest.

"That's the servant Dove's, your highness!" I looked to see my old friend, Nathan, raising his hand as he pointed at the bracelet. A smug look was on his face as if he was somehow punishing me. And he was- I would surely get in much trouble for this later.

"And where within your midst might I find her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's over there, your grace!" another old friend, Amber, pointed at me. "She's in between the Baron's daughter Victoria Enright and the Shoemaker's daughter Elizabeth Delaney."

Someone from behind pushed me as the prince turned my way. I fell to my knees before him, staring at the ground with my fist clenched in my lap.

"So, mere servant, your name is Dove?" I shrugged, not looking up to meet his gaze. "I give you permission to speak, Dove."

"Yes, your highness." I muttered.

"Louder, _Dove_." he put emphasis on my name, as if he loved the fact that he knew my name.

"Yes, your highness." I said louder.

"Good, now call me Derek." I froze, eyes wide as I stared at the ground. This could not be happening. "_Dove_, call me Derek."

"Yes, Derek," my voice dropped in volume.

"Louder, Dove."

"Yes, Derek." I glanced up to see him grinning down at me.

"Now, will you stand? I don't need to talk down to someone who is no where near below me. Get up, Dove." His voice was calm with the order, and I slowly stood to my feet, but kept my eyes down. "Now, look at me."

Slowly, oh-so slowly, I raised my gaze to his. Which, let me tell you, is far with as tall and as close as he is.

_As close as he is._

I went to take a step back, but Prince Derek snatched my wrist again and I was reminded of the woods. Everyone gasped when he pulled out my mother's bracelet, the one she'd given me the day she died. "I believe this belongs to you, Dove," he said, eyebrow raised. I nodded mutely.

He smiled and placed it on my wrist, clasping it together. I was about to pull away when he raised my wrist and lowered his mouth to my knuckles, placing a gentle kiss on them. I blushed red. The gasps of envious village girls were all around me. I went even redder, completely embarrassed as Derek smirked at my face. He leaned in and there were dismayed cries from all around us. I froze, staring at him with wide frightened eyes. He just smirked at brushed an escaped tendril of hair behind my ear. He leaned in, his breath causing shivers to run down my spine.

"I know you're not Dove, Chloe." he breathed and I tensed, fear racing through me as he called me by my name. "I don't know why everyone calls you that, so I'll play along. But, mere servant, I will find out why you've never replied to any of my brother's letters and why you haven't visited the castle. Mark my words, Lady Chloe Saunders, I will find out."

He kissed my cheek and pulled away. I stared at him, completely wide eyed.

"I give you, servant Dove, a personal invite on the behalf of both me and my brother, Prince Simon," -girls all around us gasped at the name of the younger prince who was equally as handsome and friendly- "to the ball. I will see you there, Dove."

I stared at the prince as he raised my hand to kiss it again and let it go.

"Dove!" I heard Miss Rachelle's shout and I ran from the square, Victoria and Elizabeth following behind me.

* * *

**Done. How about that? I hope you guys liked it. I had to change some of the original content, but I like it better now. What do you guys think?**

**AAG is coming out next I hope and I think thats that last of them. When I put up the pole, I'll put in the summaries because I've changed some of them and I don't feel like doing so with this piece.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and Toodles!**

**-Danni**


	10. All-American Girl Sect

**And here's the first part to All-American Girl. I hope you guys like it.**

**AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTERWARDS!**

**thank you.**

**Disclaimer- Ha. Ha. Ha. no.**

* * *

**Memories- l**

He buried his head in his hands as he heard the front door close oh-so quietly. He couldn't face this, he _didn't_ want to face this. How in the world was he supposed to tell his beautifully, gorgeous, young daughter that her mother was- was-

"Hi daddy!" the little girl, with her big blue eyes and strawberry blonde curls up in two pigtails with pale green bows wrapped around. Her pretty green dress with a white sash tied around her middle was adorable, and she looked so innocent. Innocent. He would wreck that.

"Hey, baby." he said tiredly, struggling to put on a smile. The little girl saw right through his facade.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" she dropped her blue Sailor's backpack by the door and jogging up to him. Her big blue eyes reflected his bad attempt at a smile and his brown eyes- the same way _hers_ had done. The same bright, loving blue, like the crystal clear waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Honey, there's something I gotta tell you." he started, sighing. The little girl blinked up at him, concern in her blue orbs. She didn't understand why he was upset. Mommy would be home soon and than they would go to the movies, like they did every Wednesday. He should surely be excited, he loved movies as did mommy! They loved taking her to movies. They loved watching movies, like they did every Sunday. Mommy and Daddy would hold up three or four movies and they would watch them during dinner. So, why was Daddy sad?

"Do we need to wait for Mommy?" the little girl said innocently, gazing up at him with curiosity.

"That's the thing, sweety," he said quietly, kneeling down beside his little angel. "We can't wait for Mommy. Mommy won't be here to hear it."

"Why not?" the little girl asked, pouting her lips. Mommy was never late to anything. She was always there.

"Because Mommy won't be coming home today, we have to got to her."

"Why?" the father smiled sadly at her, understanding her confusion.

"Because, darling, mommy won't be coming home."

"Why won't she? She's always home." the girl insisted.

"Not this time, love." that was the thing he only called her when Daddy really meant it and wanted her full attention.

"Can we go now then?" she asked, no longer asking questions.

"Of course, hun, we can go now." he grabbed the girl's hand and lead her out to his black sedan.

"Why is she here?" she looked up at her father in confusion, who smiled back at her through the rearview mirror. He killed the car and walked out, opening the door for his little girl.

"Mommy's not okay," he said, taking the girl's hand and leading her inside.

"But why?"

"She's hurt, doll." a young woman, maybe in her early thirties, walked up to them with the same sad look in her eyes that the man had.

"But why, Auntie Lauren?" the girl addressed this towards the woman in blue scrubs.

"Because someone wasn't following the rules." 'Auntie' Lauren said quietly.

"Will she be okay?" the girl looked up at her aunt and father, trust gleaming in her eyes. The two adults looked at each other and the father nearly broke down. They knew the answer, but they didn't want to break the little girl's heart.

"She's in a better place now, doll, we hope she'll be okay there. She's being taken care of."

"By who? Why couldn't she come home and tell us? Where did she go?" the two adults shared a sad smile at the curious and concerned little girl.

"She went to spend time with a nice man, like your grandfather, who will take good care of her." her father said gently.

"She isn't coming home?" the girl said, tears in her eyes.

"Just tell the damn girl the woman's dead, why don't yeah?" an older gentleman slurred, glaring at the sad trio.

"Close your mouth, sir, or I will have you escorted out now." Lauren said darkly to the old man, who glared right back at her with eyes full of loathing.

"Dead? Mommy's dead?" the little girl looked between the two adults with fear and horror destroying her blue eyes.

Her father knelt down beside her, pulling her into his chest. "Yes, love," he whispered brokenly, a tear racing down his cheek. "Mommy's dead."

The girl pulled back, looking at her father and then at her aunt. She rubbed her eyes and said, quietly but confidently, "I want to see her."

"Mom, I wish you were here." he heard the broken voice of his sixteen year old girl behind the door, and he stopped leaning against the doorframe. He knew she probably wanted to be alone, but he wanted to know what she was saying. "Dad's making us move to New York. I don't want to go- I don't want to leave you. But he says it's for the best, and I know he means well. I can also understand where he's coming from. All the kids here look at me funny, like I'm some depressed person who's going to start bawling in the middle of class. All the teachers go easy on me and they don't say anything bad about me so they don't have to deal with my emotions. I don't get it, I'm a strong girl. I can take criticism. I can take bulllies and everything. But the silence really bugs me. I have all these stares wherever I go and everyone's nice- but too nice, you know?

"Mom, I miss you so much. You should be here for everything. I wish you'd been here last week, you should have seen the look on Dad's face when I brought out a perfectly iced cake. He swore I was trying to kill him, but all the times that I tried to kill him was because I was covering for Aunt Lauren. I miss her, too. She moved to New York a long time ago and I haven't talked to her in awhile. But, we'll be closer now so I get to talk to her, too, huh?" his daughter let out a bitter laugh. "I'm sorry, Mom. I wish I could see you one more time, to go out with you and eat chocolate ice cream and watch movies just like we did every Wednesday after school. I miss the way things were done here. And I miss you so much. I love you mom."

He heard the sobbing, muffled by the door and his own eyes began to burn from his own tears. He missed Jennifer, he missed his wife. But he wouldn't dwell on that. After the incident, he'd moved them to her old home in California. He'd had her buried here, too. But everyone in the town had known Jenni and therefore, they all treated the two of them like glass. They knew about the incident, and they all been close to her when she had grown up there. But they moved on, but treated the two of them different, as if they would break apart any moment. It had bugged Steve, and now he had finally decided to move to get away from it. He thought his daughter needed a fresh start.

So they were moving to New York, New York. The Big Apple. He hoped he'd made the right choice.

As he walked away from his daughter's door, he saw an old photo of him and Jenni, with little four-year-old Chloe smiling at the camera with her two missing teeth. She looked so much like Jenni.

"I wish you could see her, darling," he whispered. "She's beautiful."

* * *

**Bam. What do you think? **

**This is done, and the **

_**POLL IS GOING UP!** _

**so get your butt over to my profile and **

**_VOTE!_**

**Love you!**

**Toodles-**

**-DJ**


End file.
